Many different games and game apparatus are known which involve an element of chance. Magnets have also been used in game apparatus to accomplish various purposes.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,538,307 (incorporated hereby by reference) to Strehlow discloses a game for simulating bowling. The game includes a dial having various designations thereon and a spinner for randomly indicating one of the designations. The apparatus, however, has several disadvantages in that results of the game are not predictable and the spinner does not always point precisely to one of the designations.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,759,524 and British Pat. No. 194,020 (both incorporated herein by reference) disclose devices which solve the indexing problem of the Strehlow patent with the use of one or more magents. These devices, however, merely arrest the rotation of the rotatable discs used in tose devices at a plurality of consecutive predetermined locations. The magnets in no way affect the randomness of the selection process of these devices.